Some types of storage technologies, such as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID), provide fault tolerance by incorporating a plurality of drives. Different RAID architectures or levels provide a different balance between performance, capacity and tolerance.
However, if at least one of the plurality of drives fails, the RAID may not be able to continue providing the same balance of performance, capacity and tolerance. Therefore, the RAID may not be able to maintain its RAID level if at least one of the plurality of disks fails. Manufacturers and/or vendors are challenged to continue providing satisfactory performance, capacity and tolerance in the event of a drive failure.